paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Rainy Day Rescue
Characters Original 6 Paw Patrol pups Ryder Alex Mr Porter Socket Elm Summary It was a very very rainy day in Adventure Bay, and the only thing you could, without getting wet, was stay indoors. But, then Socket, Chase and Rocky get called out on a mission. Which goes terribly wrong, will they be able to complete the rescue despite the issues? Or, will Mr Porter not get his van back? The Story It was a wet and rainy day in Adventure Bay. The weather was also somewhat misty and windy. All of the Paw Patrol were inside the lookout, keeping dry. Skye and Zuma were entertaining themselves by by dancing with Pup Pup Boogie. Rubble and Marshall were watching the newest episode of Apollo the super pup. Socket was helping Rocky fix his tennis ball cannon. Elm was painting, with Chase helping. Ryder walked into the crowded room, with a tray full of bowls with coco in them. "Pups! I got you some coco." Ryder told the pups. All of the canines leaped up excitedly, except Zuma and Skye. "Aww!" Skye groaned, "I can't come now!" "We're just about to beat ouw wecord." Zuma explained, without turning to face Ryder, he was concentrating hard on his dance moves. "Yeah!" echoed the Cockapoo, Ryder could tell by her face that she was very determined to beat the lab. Ryder smiled, "Okay, we'll save you two some for when your done." "Does it have marshmallows?" asked Marshall. "Yay!" Socket cheered, "Thanks Ryder!" "Your welcome Socket." replied Ryder, and gave the Patterdale her bowl of the warm liquid. He gave all the other pups their drinks, as well. All of the pups chorushed their thank yous, and started guzzling down their coco. Ryder smiled, and patted Rocky's head. The mix breed looked up at him and smiled, and licked the boy's hand. Ryder picked up Zuma's and Skye's bowls, and placed them to the side of the two pups. Skye and Zuma didn't even notice, they were way too engrossed in their dance battle to pay any attention to the outside world. The boy looked outside of the window, it was still raining, and it was raining a LOT. There were big puddles all around the lookout. The constant rain made the ground very slippery. Just then he felt his pup-pad vibrate in his hands, he answered it, Mr Porter's face greeted him "Hi Ryder, me and Alex were delivering groceries, when the van slipped off the road, and slid on to its side. Spilling the groceries all over the road!" Mr Porter told the boy. "Oh no, are you and Alex okay?" asked Ryder, concerned for his friends. "We're fine, we managed to get out of the van just in time. Mr Porter replied, "But, can you and the pups help us out?" "Don't worry, Mr Porter." Ryder reassured him, "No job is too big, no pup is too small!" he then ended the call. He pressed a few buttons on his pup-pad, "Paw Patrol to the lookout!" "Ryder needs us!" the pups said and rushed in to the elevator. But, as always, Marshall came last. He bashed into Elm, who bashed into Chase, who bashed into Rocky, who bashed into Zuma, who bashed into Skye, who bashed into Socket, who basked into Rubble. Marshall laughed, "We're like dominoes!" The other pups laughed as well. The elevator soon arrived at the top of the lookout. "Ready for action, Ryder, sir!" Chase announced, once they were seated. "Pups, Mr Porter's van slipped on the road and landed on it's side. Spilling the groceries that he was carrying, all over the road!" Ryder told the action ready pups. "Oh no!" "Is Mr Porter okay?" "Oh dear!" "Are they hurt?" "Mr Porter and Alex are fine," Ryder told them, "For this mission I'll need, Socket! You'll need to pull the van back onto it's wheels with your winch. And to check if the van is damaged." "Geared up and ready to go!" Socket grinned excitedly. "Chase, I'll need you to stop the traffic, so the groceries can be picked up off of the road." "These paws uphold the laws!" Chase said. "And finally, Rocky! I'll need you to pick up the groceries with your pincers, while Chase stops the traffic." Ryder finished. "Green means go!" cheered Rocky. "Paw Patrol is on a roll!" . One vehicle scene later~ . Ryder, Rocky, Socket and Chase arrived at the scene of the crashed van. They leaped out of their vehicles. "This is my first ever official rescue!!!" Socket squealed, she was very excited for her first real mission. Rocky let out a laugh, "It'll be fun!" Chase nodded and smiled, "You'll do fine." "I'll do my very best!" the Patterdale Terrier told them with a giggle. Mr Porter ran to greet his rescuers. "Ryder, pups!" he called as he approached them, "Can you help?" "Of course," the boy nodded, and turned to face his pups, "Chase and Rocky, you two go and stop the cars and collect the groceries." "Yes Ryder!" said the mix-breed and the German Shepherd in unison, and went straight to work, they raced to the road. "And Socket...Socket?" Ryder said, but he could not see her. "Socket?" Suddenly Socket drove to the scene in her tow truck, "It's okay Ryder! I know what to do!" she called out, cheerfulness and excitement lining her voice. "Oh, um, okay.." Ryder said uncertainly, "Just be careful." The Patterdale Terrier nodded her fluffy head, she parked her vehicle near Mr Porter's tipped over van. She jumped out of her own vehicle, and barked for the winch the come out, once it did, she grabbed it in her mouth. And, she then ran eagerly to the van, and attached it to the underside of the vehicle. She rushed back to her own tow truck, and jumped in. "Socket, take it slowly." Ryder reminded her. "I know, I know!" Socket called out confidently, she was definitely excited for the success of the mission, that she had in mind. She pressed the button that retracted the winch, the line started coming in fast. A little too fast. "Carefully, Socket, take it slowly." Ryder repeated his earlier warning. "Yep, that's what I'm doing, Ryder!" Socket replied with a confident smile on her lips. The line started coming in even faster, tipping the van back on all four wheels. Socket then pressed the button again, to stop the winch from retracting. It didn't stop. "You can stop now."Ryder told her. "It won't stop!" Socket replied worriedly, she pressed the button repeatedly, but it still didn't work, "The button's jammed!" The van started to roll down the hill that they were on, the tow truck was parked infront of the van, and still retracting the winch that the van was still attached to. Socket pressed the button again, and tried different buttons that were there, but to no avail. The button was jammed. "Ryder! It won't work!" she called out. "Jump out out of the tow truck!" the boy called to her, "The van is going to crash into it!" Sure enough, the van was coming closer to her and the van fast. She whimpered as the van closed in on them. It was rolling towards them very fast, rain pounding down on them at the same time. She was just about to jump out of her vehicle, when the van crashed forcefully into her vehicle. The impact force sent her flying into the air. The van was so much larger than the tow truck, so when they crashed into each other, the van continued to roll down the hill, pushing the tow truck that was infront of it down the hill with it. Both of the vehicles rolled down the slippery hill, and landed in to the cold, dark waters of the bay. Socket landed down onto the wet grass, her gaze on the deep, dark waters of the bay, where the vehicles had landed. She stared at the salty, sea water in disbelief, as the cold raindrops fell down, wetting her already wet fur. Her gaze strayed to Ryder, who was also surprised and disbelieving. Mr Porter's face showed clear, shock, surprise and sadness. Alex was showing the same emotions as the two older people next to him. Socket's brown eyes filled with tears, this is all my fault. ''The people around her turned their gazes to her. She squeezed her eyes shut, and got up, and started to walk away. Her pace quickened, and soon she was running. "Socket!" she heard her name being called. She didn't pay any attention to them. Large tears slipped down her cheeks, as she ran, raindrops falling onto her fur. Thoughts ran rapidly through her head, thoughts like: ''Why didn't I just listen to Ryder? I messed up soo bad! Poor Mr Porter and Alex! Everyone must be furious with me! They'll probably fire me from the Paw Patrol now, I deserve it. The rest of the pups will find out soon, they'll hate me, and laugh at how stupid I am. Thunder rumbled in the background, as she ran and ran, wishing she could go back in time and undo her mistake. She fled into the deserted pup-park, and crawled under the slide. It was dry under there, she let her tears fall onto the dry ground. "Why didn't I just do what Ryder said?" she asked herself quietly, "I'm such an idiot, I thought I could do it, I thought was good enough to be in the Paw Patrol. Obviously, I was so wrong." She curled up into a small, furry, wet ball. Sobs shaking her body, as salty tears fell. "I messed up so badly, it's my fault that Mr Porter's van is in the sea. Not even the Paw Patrol can get it out, the water is so deep there." She let out a sigh, and soon heard paw-steps in the park. She poked her head out from under the slide, and saw Rocky and Chase. They were clearly looking for something. "Socket!" called Rocky. "Where are you?" Chase called. The Patterdale froze. They probably just came to tell me how bad I messed up, and that I'm no longer a part of the Paw Patrol. ''She told herself. "Socket!" Chase called again. Rocky's brown eyes scanned the park for the missing pup, he spotted her underneath the slide. "Hey Chase.." he said slowly, and pointed to Socket, they made their way to her. "Hey, we found you." the mix-breed said in a friendly manner. She looked up at them, "Aren't you angry with me?" "No, why would we be?" Chase asked. "Because it's all my fault that we failed the mission." she replied, with a shake of her head. "It's okay, we all make mistakes." Chase comforted her. Socket let out a sigh, "I had just one job, and for some reason, I can't do even that right." "So, you messed-up, it's not the end of the world." the mix-breed told her. "It's just that, I was so over confident that I could do it right, and so excited for my first mission, and I failed." "You didn't fail, you just had a minor set back." Chase told her. "Besides, mistakes teach us what not to do next time." Rocky said. "But, Mr Porter's van is swimming in the sea now, how do you get that out?" "We'll figure something out, don't worry." A slight pause followed, which was interrupted by Socket, "Do, uh, you guys still think I can be on the team?" Both of the other pups faces were clearly surprised. "Of course!" "Your an important member of the team!" "Do..do you think so?" she asked, searching for confirmation. "We know so." both male pups replied together. Socket smiled weakly up at them, "Thanks guys." "No prob." Rocky returned the smiled. "Did someone send you to find me?" Chase gave a nod, "Yeah, Ryder did." "Come on now, let's get back, I'm getting soaked." Rocky said jokingly. Chase grinned. "Come on." Socket giggled, her happiness slowly returning as she crawled out of her hidey-hole, "Okay." . ''Scene change: Skye's badge . Once Rocky, Socket and Chase arrived back at the scene of the accident, they noticed the rest of the Paw Patrol had arrived. They formed a semi-circle, with Ryder explaining the situation to them. Socket, Chase and Rocky joined the group. The canines and the boy turned to look at them, as they arrived, which was greeted by a ch "Socket, you're back!" "Ryder told us what happened!" "Are you okay?" "It was just an accident, don't worry about it!" "We can totally fix this!" "Yeah!" Ryder smiled when he saw the small, black pup, he dropped down to her level, and hugged her. "I'm so sorry, Ryder." gulped the Patterdale. "it's okay, we all make mistakes." the boy said with a smile, and stroked the jet black pup, "JUst be more careful next time." "Okay, thanks Ryder." she licked the boy's hand. He smiled, and stood up, "Okay, pups, we have a big problem, so we'll need all paws on deck. Zuma, we need you to find Mr Porter's van and Socket's tow truck in the sea near the cliff." "Ready, set, get wet!" grinned the Lab. "Skye, and Chase, we'll need both of you to help get the vehicles back to land." "Let's take to the sky!" cheered Skye. "Chase is on the case!" Chase said with a grin. "And, we we need all the rest of you pups to help dry the vehicles, and help repair them, if there's any damage." "Rubble on the double!" "Green means go!" "I'm fired up!" "If your on thin ice, you don't have to call me twice!" Socket hesitated, the pups and Ryder gave her kind, reassuring smiles. Socket smiled, and built up her confidence, "Ready to repair the damage!" This was greeted by cheers and howls of happiness. Over the next few hours the team managed to get both vehicles out of the chilly waters of the sea, and dry and repair the small damage to them. Which made Mr Porter and Alex very happy. "Pups, I think were done." Ryder told the pups happily. "Wahoo!" "We did it!" "Awwooo!" "Yay!" "I knew we could do it!" "Yippee!" "Good job everyone!" Socket just smiled, she was so relieved that they had managed to finish the mission successfully. And very thankful for such amazing friends. She cleared her voice, and turned to her pup-pals, "Guys, can I say something?" "Okay." "What is it?" "Sure." "Go ahead." "What?" "Go on." "Yeah?" "I....I just wanted to thank you guys for being such amazing friends. And for..for being so nice to me." Socket told them, "You guys are like my family." "Aww!" "Your an amazing friend too!" "Thanks!" "Aww, your like a sister to me!" "That's so sweet!" "Thank you!" "Your a great friend!" "Group hug!" someone cried out, and all the pups pulled together for a big, happy hug. Socket laughed, her voice shaking with emotion. The rain was still falling, except more gently, the sun had come out from behind the clouds, painting a beautiful, multi-colour rainbow into the sky. . . The End, thanks for reading~